De a dos se aprende mejor
by SoulLinker
Summary: Para la próxima, llevaría frutillas con chantilly. Él quiso aprender sobre esas sensaciones, bendita sea la TV. Lime.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: De dos se aprende mejor.

**Beta**: Llu

**Advertencias**: Ninguna, no spoilers. Gift-Fic para Kmiya.

* * *

Los canales cambiaban en menos de un parpadeo, en menos de un minuto pasaban decenas de programas, aunque los favoritos de Aximili son los de cocina. Nada raro, a decir verdad.

— Ax, me parece que cada vez que vengo tienes al menos 50 canales más, y de los pagados. — Marco le alzó una ceja al andalita.

—«Los cables altos de cobre sirven bastante bien, aunque Tobías me dijo que no los sacara»— dijo el extraterrestre sin inmutarse.

—Eso explica todo, el apagón llegó a mi cuadra— refunfuñó el moreno. Escudriñó el televisor de su amigo, habría jurado ver algo _raro_. —¡decide cuál verás! Me cuesta seguir el hilo de los canales.

Ax continuó cambiando los canales con el mando a distancia,—«¿Hilo? ¿otro dispositivo humano de la TV?»— preguntó, le costaba entender algunas expresiones humanas, en especial las de Marco. Ocupaba siempre poner más atención al moreno cuando éste le hablaba. —«Estoy buscando un canal donde dan una enseñanza extraña»—

—Olvídalo. ¿Una qué?

—Ya está— guardó el control a un lado del improvisado sofá hecho de ramas y una tela vieja.— «Esos actores lo hacen siempre, aunque no se preocupan de estar con la piel artificial. Me agradan»—

—¡¡…!! ¡Ax, ese es un canal _Playboy_! — Marco casi salta, miró la pantalla ¡eran cuatro! Y no estaban en la tradicional secuencia hombre-mujer, para ser exactos. Si Ax llegase a contar en público que los dos solos estaban viendo una porno… Podría despedirse de las chicas.

Giró la cabeza y se fijó que su amigo estaba en plena metamorfosis, sus ojos extra se estaban fundiendo para dar paso a la cabellera humana. Lo sujetó a tiempo de los hombros, pues perdió estabilidad al estar sólo con dos piernas. Cuando terminó, le ayudó a ponerse una camiseta ligera y unos pantalones veraniegos.

—Pla-ayboy. Boy. Ooy—Ax jugó con la palabra— ¿eso es lo que ha-hacen?

—Lo que hacen esos tipos es _tener sexo_. Playboy es el tema, o cuando se está muy desesperado y pagas por verlo. Revistas, películas, ya sabes— trató de explicarle el otro. La música era empalagosa y los falsos gemidos se hicieron emperadores del lugar. Sintió que un calor se acumulaba en su rostro _"Que nadie se entere de esto". _

—Ah, creo que lo comprendo. Prendo-do. —Ax observó los movimientos de los actores, desnudos y besándose uno encima del otro. Miró a su amigo por unos segundos, tomó por los hombros a un estupefacto Marco y le dio un beso en los labios, tomando en cuenta que en la televisión lo hacían de un modo intenso y casi salvaje. Ya estaban acordes a los _sonidos_ que otorgaba la película.

El moreno se aferró a la camiseta buscando estabilidad, quedando el otro casi a horcajadas de él. Se separó en cuanto pudo para coger aire y lo miró fijamente.

—…Si le llegas a contar de esto a alguien, juro que te estrangulo. —gruñó— No lo haces bien, es _así…_

_¿End?_

* * *

Los comentarios son agradecidos :D *suenan grillos*


	2. No los puedes detener

**Título**: No los puedes detener.

**Beta**: Ninguno.

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai (Relación hombre-hombre) y lime. Es para Llu (?).

* * *

Le atrapó la mano que pretendía hacer un movimiento y lo silenció con un segundo beso, más largo y más húmedo. Se acomodó sin perder contacto, y su muslo hizo fricción con la entrepierna de Marco, quien dio un gemido ahogado.

—Déjamelo a mí—sentenció Ax, terminando el encuentro de lenguas, pero no se alejó. Ambos respiraban agitados, uno estaba extasiado de las sensaciones humanas, y el otro se cuestionaba acerca del contenido de cierto té frío que bebió con Cassie antes de visitar a su amigo. Pero ninguno se quejaba, por ahora.

Estimulados por los gemidos y ronroneos de la T.V. comenzaron a explorar algo más que la boca del otro. Ax sacaba partido por estar encima de Marco, por lo que sus manos bajaron por la prenda hasta concentrarse en su piel, palpando y pellizcando zonas sensibles. Marco degustaba el cuello de su compañero y mordía para ahogar gemidos.

Terminando de explorar _manualmente_, su boca experimentaba los sabores que el pecho de Marco ofrecía. Pero lo mejor eran los cosquilleos que sentía cuando éste gemía, mordió y los gemidos de ambos fueron más fuertes. Las manos iban y venían, no parecían cansarse y tomaban nuevos rumbos.

—Ax, detente—ordenó el moreno cuando sintió las manos del otro invadiendo más allá del borde de su pantalón.

—Quiero saber… qué se siente. Saberrr— replicó quitando las manos, sintiendo las cosquillas en su boca al repetir la palabra. Y se movió de nuevo sobre Marco, quien ya sostenía completamente su peso sobre él.

La nueva fricción de ambas entrepiernas dio paso a un aumento en el volumen de los jadeos. Pues, ya no había marcha atrás.

-

Batió las alas para ganar altura, descansó cuando encontró una corriente de aire ascendente, no le iba a contar a nadie lo que vio. Después de todo, Ax-man era su mejor amigo, y Marco… ya tendría tiempo para molestarlo telepáticamente.

Tobías rió internamente.

* * *

Y eso es todo (?) :D.


End file.
